


Storm

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [6]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, farm, rain storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A violent rain storm lashes at a farmstead and then moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> To be read aloud. Slap podium while reading first four lines. Follow with appropriate sounds and emphasis of individual lines.

Storm

Rain beating down on house;

Rain beating down on barn;

Rain beating down on shed;

Rain covering whole farm.

 

Oh! Ye, rain gods!

KEY RASH!

Splish, splash.

Dribble, dribble.

ROAR-R-R-r-r-r-r!

 

And so the storm passes.


End file.
